


our little taeyomi

by junxiao



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute taeil, Dress Up, Gen, Little, Little Space, Little Taeil, M/M, Multi, NCT 2019, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT21 (NCT), all of nct are boyfriends, little moon taeil, little!taeil, some members aren’t mentioned but they are there sorry, stop sleeping on taeil, taeil heavenly vocals, taeil is a little, taeil is a small baby, taeil is so cute, yangyang chenle and jisung dress up with taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: taeil is everyone’s baby.alternatively: taeil as a little and he has 20 *cough* 19 *cough* caregivers to take care of him at all times.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Huang Ren Jun/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Liu Yang Yang/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Everyone, Moon Taeil/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Park Jisung, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Moon Taeil, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	our little taeyomi

**Author's Note:**

> taeil is a little!!
> 
> all negative comments will be deleted :))
> 
> taeil is literately so cute, go away i’m soft.

“morning princess,” someone said from behind taeil one morning as he walked down the dorm hall. it was johnny.

‘of course it was,’ taeil thought as a smile appeared on his face, “hi johnny,”

johnny and taeil started walking down the corridor hand in hand.

“your not little today?” johnny asked swinging their arms as they walked. taeil shook his head as he smiled up at the younger. johnny gave his hand a loving squeeze, “how’s my baby doing today?”

“i’m doing fine,” taeil blushed at the nickname. how he didn’t blush to princess but did to baby was beyond him, “my butt still hurts though,”

“oh?” johnny laughed a bit, “who was it this time? mark or jungwoo?”

“both!” taeil exclaimed doing some weird sudden movements with his hands.

the younger laughed at his small hyung, who johnny just realised was currently wearing his hoodie, “is that my hoodie?”

“yeah! sorry for taking it,” taeil looked down at the ground down as they entered the kitchen, “i can take it off if you want,”

a voice sounded from the other side of the kitchen. this someone was making pancakes, “as much as i’d like to see your cute stomach this early in the morning taeil hyung, please sit down for breakfast. keep the hoodie on!”

“sorry yongie,” taeil pouted. he scanned the room. there was only eight people present at the moment, others still coming down.

currently doyoung, taeyong, kun, johnny, jeno, renjun and jungwoo, and with taeil it was eight.

the elder smiled when he saw doyoung beckoning him over, “bunny!”

“hey cutie,” doyoung greeted when taeil sat down next to him, “but what did i say about running, you c-”

“i could hurt myself, i know,” taeil whined, “this is the third time you’ve told me this week,”

doyoung cooed at taeil who had currently stuck his bottom lip out. the rest of the table cooed at the eldest, “well stop running and i’ll stop telling you,” 

“eat up taeil,” jungwoo said as he sat down next to the elder, “you’ve got to be hungry from yesterday,”

“what happened yesterday?! you better of not gone too rough on him,” kun interjected from the other side of the room.

“we didn’t!” mark said as he walked in the room.

kun nearly had a heart attack there and then, “we? we?!”

“hey let’s not give kun a panic attack alright?” taeyong advised, going over to the younger and whispering something in his ear, instantly calming him.

“taeil hyung was and is completely fine,” mark concluded, “kun hyung always worries even though there is nothing to worry about,”

taeyong sighed in relief that taeil wasn’t hurt, going back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast he was making, “worrying is what kun does best,”

“true dat,” yuta joked as he walked in the kitchen, sitting next to kun, “he’s such a good boy though,”

“i won’t hesitate-” kun calmed himself down with a deep breath.

johnny finally sat down next to yuta, after getting himself some water, “yu, don’t bother kun, he looks like he didn’t sleep well,”

“oh, sorry kunnie,” yuta frowned giving the younger a side hug.

on the other side of the room, taeil was getting spoon fed by another member, jeno. jeno was opposite kun, “open up hyung!”

“you all act like i’m fragile,” taeil said but he opened his mouth for the food anyway.

“because you are,” mark replied from his seat next to doyoung, his head laying on his hand as he looked dreamily at the eldest.

taeil shook his head, while replying with a mouth of food, “bu’ i’ not,” (but i’m not)

“you might not think so but your the most precious thing in my life,” jungwoo said kissing the elders cheek lovingly as jeno spoon fed taeil some more food, “i’m afraid you’ll break,”

“i won’ break jun’woo,” (i won’t break jungwoo) taeil mumbled though his food as he shook his head cutely, his hair falling over his face so only his nose and lips could be seen.

“morning!!” lucas shouted as he walked into the room, “how are my boyfriends doing this fine morning?”

“why are you so happy?” taeyong asked laughing at the younger’s enthusiasm.

lucas gasped, putting his hand on his heart dramatically, “cant i be happy?”

“did you get cuddles of doyoung? is that why your so happy?” kun teased earning a giggle or two from jungwoo and taeil.

“don’t you start kun!” lucas punched the elders shoulder playfully.

kun rolled his eyes, “all i do make a joke and i get bullied. right, i see how it is,”

“don’t be over dramatic,” yuta commented, eating some pancakes, then choking when kun whacked him across the back.

yuta gasped, “yong did you see that?!”

“don’t get me in on this,” he replied emotionlessly while he prepared some fruit, “your older than him, tell him off yourself,”

yuta turned back around to tell kun off but the younger had already ran out the room, “get back here qian kun!”

“you’ve gotta catch me first!”

taeil giggled, his little space starting to take over his mind as jeno finished spoon feeding him, “hyun’s ar’ s’ funnie”. (hyung’s are so funny)

“aww,” chenle cooed, he came in when yuta ran out after kun, “are you feeling little cutie?”

taeil shook his head quickly, “no no never!”

“wanna go play with sparkles?” chenle asked, knowing that that was the elders favourite plushie, “i know she will be missing you!”

“spar’les miss me?” (sparkles misses me?) taeil’s eyes popped out of his head.

“yeah! i can here her calling for you! let’s go quickly,” chenle coaxed him to come with him, picking taeil up when he asked to.

“sungi’ and yangi’ be dere??” (will jisung and yangyang be there?) taeil asked with wide eyes.

chenle chuckled, taking the boy upstairs, “yeah, they’re waiting for us!”

“bring teddie?” (did they bring their teddies?) the little questioned as they entered taeils pastel coloured room.

“look for yourself,”

taeil looked away from chenle to see yangyang and jisung sitting on the eldest bed with over 10 teddies to play with.

“down! down!” (put me down!) the eldest quickly shouted kicking his legs. chenle complied and put him down. taeil ran over to yangyang and jisung and jumped on the bed.

“hey cutie,” yangyang greeted, ruffling the elders brown hair, “what are we playing today?”

taeil thought for a bit, he had too many things he wanted to play, “princesses?” (can we play dress up?).

“princesses is my favourite!” jisung cheered jumping up to go to taeil’s closet.

“what are we wearing?” chenle asked, follow the youngest to the closet, turning to ask taeil the following question, “disney?”

“i lov’ disnie!” (i love disney!) taeil cheered waving his clenched fists in the air excitedly.

chenle and jisung pulled some disney dresses out, from the back of the closet.

“me yellow?” (can i wear the yellow dress?) taeil asked as he pointed to one of the dresses in jisungs hand.

“of course precious,” jisung passed him the dress once he’d walked over to the bed.

“i change now,” (i’ll go change now)

taeil went into the bathroom to change, luckily he had only regressed to age 5 so he could change and everything by himself. he might need help to fasten up the back.

when the eldest emerged from the bathroom, he saw chenle in a cinderella dress, jisung in a elsa dress which was a bit to small for him and yangyang in a rapunzel dress.

taeil was in a belle dress, just like at the halloween two years ago.

“you look beautiful taeil,” chenle cooed when he walked out of the bathroom that was connected to his room.

“tank yo!” (thank you!)

“let’s go show hyungs shall we?” yangyang asked grabbing taeil’s hand, chenle and jisung following after them.

chenle quickly pushed past them and ran down the hall, not aggressively though, “hyung’s we have a surprise,”

the second youngest said this with only his head peeking out of the door so he couldn’t been seen.

“what is is chenle?” jaehyun asked as they all simultaneously looked at him from the couch.

“hold on!” chenle shouted quickly.

chenle ran back to the others, “hyungs are waiting, let’s go taeil!”

“me first?” (i’m going first?) taeil asked.

“yeah your first!” yangyang smiled at the eldest’s cuteness.

“okay!” taeil said as he peeked his head around the wall, he saw all his hyungs there, smiling lovingly at him.

doyoung spoke up first, “does baby have a surprise for us?”

taeil nodded letting out a small ‘mhm’.

the eldest emerged from behind the door wearing his belle dress. the members instantly melted into a puddle. they all thought taeil was the cutest boy they had ever laid eyes on.

“aw taeil you look so cute,” jaemin gushed, running over to the boy to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“tank you hyungie!” (thank you hyung!) taeil smiled brightly.

ten gasped from his seat on the sofa, “you look so edible!” 

“don’t be weird,” renjun gagged at his elder.

taeil giggled at the argument that started to form, “yea! no be werd!” (yeah! don’t be weird!)

“cute,” someone from the couch muttered.

“now hyunies turn!” (now hyungs turn) the eldest shouted as he turned around.

chenle and jisung appeared from around the corner, twirling and posing as the did so. taeil clapped his hands happily.

the eldest frowned, “yannie?” (where’s yangyang?)

“oi yangyang get out here!” chenle said as he turned to look into the corridor. yangyang must of shook his head and ran off since chenle ran after him soon later.

one minute later chenle appeared from the corridor pulling a reluctant yangyang with him, “this boy didn’t want to come out,”

“why bruise?” (why does yangyang have abruise on his head?)

chenle smiled at the other, “i hit him because he was being naughty,”

“i-i’m not little!” yangyang pulled his arm out of chenles grip, “i don’t need to be ‘punished’!”

“can you two stop arguing so we can watch frozen,” taeyong asked sighing as he rubbed his forehead.

“okay, come on taeil,” yangyang cheered. distracted by the word frozen, he instantly forgot about the argument.

they all ended up sitting on the couch, the floor or on laps.

taeil fell asleep only ten minutes into the movie.

“he is too cute,” doyoung whispered to no one in particular. 

“shh!” yangyang quieted him as a good part in the movie was coming.

jaemin teased, “are you sure your not a little yang?”

“...shut up,”

**Author's Note:**

> i love taeil
> 
> also sorry for not posting a oneshot thing in 3 weeks, i’m working on a new bts book :)) wait for me!!


End file.
